


Az arany töltény

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boldog végkifejlet, Csókok & ölelések, Cuddling & Kissing, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kölcsönös vonzódás, M/M, Nem részletezett szex, Nincs behatolós szex, Soul Bond, Soul mate, angst with happy ending, együttérzés-empátia, ember!Cas, említett dörzsi szex - smink szex, említett kézimunka & orál szex, fájdalom, gyász, lelki kötődés, lelki társ, pinning, suicide thouhght, vadász!Dean, öngyilkos gondolatok
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Dean gyászol. Elvesztette a testvérét. Mindennap meglátogatja a temetőben a sírt, és egy nap, majdnem ő is ott végzi... ám történik valami, ami megváltoztatja az életét. Rátalál egy - intenzív, elbűvölően kék szemű -, hozzá hasonlóan mélyen gyászolóra, és sikerül egymást támogatva új erőre kapniuk. Gyorsan alakul ki köztük a barátság, majd valami több, bár egy határvonalat nem lépnek át. Dean felfedi előtte később a titkát, majd együtt erednek különböző rejtélyek nyomába. Castiel és közötte olyan kötelék épül ki, amiről egyikük sem hitte, hogy létezik. Aztán egy napon Cas rájön, hogy talán Sam nem is fekszik hat láb mélyen, reményt adva ezzel a társának.





	Az arany töltény

**Author's Note:**

> Ez a fic a Destiel Dayre íródott, hiszen ma, azaz szeptember 18-án ünnepeljük ezt a dátumot.  
\---  
Bár a fic ötlete még március végei, de lassanként haladtam vele, és most érett be. Végig nem határoztam meg, hogy milyen besorolású lesz, de annyit már az elején is tudtam: ebben nem szándékozok részletes szexleírásokat írni. Utalások történnek, de egyáltalán nincs részletezve, és nincs is behatolós szex.  
\----  
*Queen: The show must go on = A shownak mennie / folytatódnia kell  
Szerettem volna kicsit feldobni a novellát, ezért, ami ételt esznek, annak a receptjei megvannak a történet végén. :) Ezért azokat te is megtudod csinálni, amennyiben van kedved hozzá. ;) Bon Apetite! :D  
((Olyan ételeket választottam, amik elkészítése nem bonyolult, mellesleg én is szeretem... ahogy a Queent is.)) :)  
További csillagozott magyarázatok a történet végén.

[](https://postimages.org/)

Elhagyatottan állt a temetőben. Csak bámulta az előtte lévő sírkövet, de igazából látni nem látta. Nem azért, mert nem regisztrálta a tudata - bár biztos ez is közre játszhatott -, hanem azért, mert a szemén keletkezett könnyfátyolon keresztül, bármit nehezen vett volna most észre.

Maga sem tudta, mikor kezdett el félhangosan dünnyögni.  
\- Hogy tehetted ezt? Hogy a fenébe tehetted ezt velem!? Semmi más dolgod nem volt, csak, hogy vigyázz magadra, és még ennyire sem voltál képes...! Itt hagytál, kibaszott egyedül!!!

A könnyei megállíthatatlanul folytak le az arcán, de nem törődött ezzel. Talán az időjárás is együtt érzett vele, vagy mintha a szerette válaszul reagált volna: elkezdett szemerkélni az eső. 

\- Hát ez csúcs! Még ez is! - indulatosan köpte magából a szavakat - Talán kapok egy kurva tüdőgyulladást? - nevetett magán humortalan - De nincs olyan szerencsém... - fejezte be lemondóan.

Zaklatottan húzta tüdejébe a levegőt, s a kezei remegtek, ahogy elővette kedvenc pisztolyát a nadrágja hátsó övrészéből, ahol szokásosan tartotta. 

***

Körülbelül hat hete kapta a hírt, hogy az öccse meghalt, de neki évtizedeknek tűnt. Azóta Dean, szinte mindennap berúgott, és/vagy verekedett, leginkább mindkettő. Belevetette magát a munkájába, egy kicsit még vakmerőbben is, mint egyébként. 

Attól fogva keveset aludt, alig evett, és hajszolta a melót. Amellett, hogy mindennap kiment az ominózus sírkőhöz a temetőbe, még valami van, ami naponta állandó maradt az életében - természetesen a vadászat mellett, mert valamit állandóan meg kell ütnie, hogy kibírhassa ezt az egész szarvihart -, a homlokához emelte szeretett cirádás, gyöngyház markolatú fegyverét, beletöltve egy arany töltényt. Csak folytak a könnyei, de nem tudja sose megtenni az utolsó, végzetes mozdulatot. 

Fogalma sincs mi az, ami visszatartja. Az állandóan a fejében hallott Queen szám, a "The Show Must Go On",* vagy pedig az öccse elképzelt hangja, hogy nem teheti ezt meg. Még nem. Semmi esetre sem!

*

És most megint itt áll, a szemerkélő esőben, remegő kezében a pisztolyával. Azonban még mielőtt a fejéhez emelte volna, szívszaggató sírás hangja tereli el a figyelmét. 

Elrakta a pisztolyát, hátulra az övébe, és a hang után indult. Nem messze tőle, egy férfi zokogott egy friss sírnál, térdre borulva. Azonnal bekapcsolt a gondoskodó énje, közelebb lépve, ő is leguggolt mellé, magához ölelte, miközben simogatta a hátát, és megnyugtató szavakat dünnyögött neki.

Meglepő módon a férfi nem lökte el, hanem hagyta, sőt az arcát Dean ruhájában temette. Aztán mikor a sírása alább hagyott, akkor kért bocsánatot, amiért összekönnyezte a felsőjét. Dean ekkor tekintett először a varázslatos, kék szempárba, és abban a pillanatban, a mellkasában fájó, betöltésre váró űr megenyhült.

\- Heya, a nevem: Dean - mormolta a zöld szemű, és nem tudta elszakítani a tekintetét az őt kutató, lelkéig hatoló, könnytől fátyolos, de mégis gyönyörű kék szempártól.  
\- Castiel - válaszolta a másik, mire Dean bólintott, majd hozzá tette:  
\- Szép név, de szokatlan. Szólíthatnálak Casnek? Már ha nem bánod...

Mire ő beleegyezően, de még mindig szipogva igent intett. Ekkor fedezte fel az arcán a halvány, felderengő mosoly árnyékát, ami magával ragadta, s elhatározta: ennek a mosolynak a százszorosát szeretné látni a másik arcán, ha lehet, nap mint nap, és ezért mindent meg fog tenni, hogy elérje ezt a jutalmat.

Egy ideig bámultak egymásra, majd Dean zsebkendőt adott. A férfi megköszönte. Egymást segítve felálltak, de valahogy egyikük sem akarta elengedni a másikat. Aztán Dean felvetette, hogy ő bizony éhes, ha a másik nem bánja, meghívná enni, egy kis pitére, na és persze kávéra. A srác annyira meglepődött ezen, hogy eszébe sem jutott tiltakozni. Rendbe szedték hát a ruháikat, és együtt hagyták maguk mögött a gyászos helyszínt.

***

Castiel könnyű beszélgető társa volt. Mintha már ezer éve ismerték volna egymást. Sok a közös bennük. Szeretik a klasszikus autókat, és a rockot, Kerouacot, Vonnegutot, még a filmekben, könyvekben, a hasonló témájúakat, sőt az ételekben is, az egyező ízeket szeretik.

\- Végre valaki, aki értékeli a príma hamburgereket! - közölte széles vigyorral, és tele szájjal Dean, s ezzel megnevettette picit Cast, mert miközben grimaszolva falta az ételt, hasonlított egy mókusra.  
\- Félre ne érts, én szeretem a salátákat is... mi az? Valami rosszat mondtam?  
\- Nem, nem csak... semmi - borult el az arca néhány pillanatra, mert ez eszébe juttatta, mennyire szerette az öccse a salátát, amit ő gúnyolódva csak nyúlkajának hívott - Folytasd, Cas. 

A partnere ekkor, rövid csend után, hirtelen témaváltással a méhekről kezdett beszélni - mivel sejtette, érzékeny dologra tapinthatott rá -, és mi tagadás: Dean élvezettel hallgatta. Imádta, ahogy a másik beszél, az apró gesztusait, ahogy magyaráz, ahogy félre hajtja a fejét kissé, mikor valószínűleg nem ért valamit, ámbár szeretné, vagy pedig megjutalmazta olykor a még csak rövid ideig felvillanó mosolyával.

Magától értetődően beszélgetnek később a családi hátterükről, bár a veszteségeik témáját kerülik.  
Cas tudta, hogy ostobaság, de hiába alig ismeri Deant, megbízott benne, és nem akart tőle elválni. Ezért mikor már a desszerten is túl voltak, megemlítette a másiknak: 

\- Dean! Tudom, ez túl gyors... bár igazából ez nem is egy randi - folytatta zavartan, enyhe pírral az arcán, majd egy szuszra sorolni kezdte - Olyan jól érzem magam veled! Szeretném, ha még nem lenne vége ennek a napnak, és említetted, hogy szereted a bakelit lemezeket, ami persze röhejes, hiszen nem is bakelitból vannak, mert az anyaguk vinyl... nekem van néhány a gyűjteményemben... Tudod... régi rock lemez...  
\- Hé, hé, hé, Cas! Nyugi! Én is jól érzem magam veled! Plusz: ha mutatsz néhány Zeppelin lemezt...  
\- Meg van az összes!  
\- Mi?  
\- Az összes... és néhány ki nem adott stúdió felvétel...  
\- Ne már, Cas! Ugye csak szivatsz?  
\- Nem, tényleg megvannak!  
\- Oké! Akkor mire várunk még? Látni akarom azt a gyűjteményt! Mindketten felnőttek vagyunk, azt teszünk, ami jól esik, bármit gondoljanak erről mások. Én rendben vagyok ezzel.

***

(Cas lakásán)

Sokáig válogattak együtt a lemezek között, s Dean határozottan le volt nyűgözve. Néhányat meg is hallgattak, miközben Cas csinált mindkettejüknek frissen facsart gyümölcslét, és a zenék alatt ezt itták. 

Az idő szárnyakon repült, észre sem vették: lassan hajnalodott. Ám Castiel nem akart egyedül maradni, azt már meg se említve, mennyire élvezte a zöld szemű férfi társaságát. 

\- Mit szólnál hozzá, ha pattogtatnék a mikróban egy kis kukoricát, és megnéznénk valami filmet? - kérdezte félénken Cas.  
\- Azt mondanám, hogy ez remek ötlet! - felelte mosolyogva a másik - ...És mit fogunk megnézni?  
\- Nevess ki, de imádom a klasszikus Star Wars trilógiát. Mit szólnál az: Egy új reményhez?  
\- Te olvasol a fejemben, valld csak be! Ez az egyik kedvencem! - jegyezte meg játékosan Dean. Azt már csak magában tette hozzá, hogy mennyire beszédes a film címe, s nemcsak számára.  
Együtt nézték, a kanapén ülve, míg egymás vállára borulva elaludtak.

*

Reggel pedig úgy ébredtek, egymásnak a karjaiban. Mondjuk a szűk kanapén nem is lehetett volna másként, de azért tudták, sejtették, ez így lett volna egy king size ágyon is. 

Bár Castiel nem egy pacsirta típusú ember, mégsem tudott sokáig aludni, ezért óvatosan felkelt, előbb meglátogatta a fürdőszobát, majd reggelit készített. Mozgolódása Deant is felébresztette, így ő is átköltözött a fürdőbe. Meglepetten konstatálta, hogy Cas készített ki neki váltó ruhát, ám nem sokat gondolkodott rajta, hanem örömmel bújt a friss ruhákba, miután felfrissült a fürdőben.

Mikor ott a tükörbe nézett, örömmel állapította meg, még ugyan nem olyan, mint rég, de már jobban hasonlít a régi önmagára.  
Majd sietett a konyhába, ahol meglehetősen gazdag reggeli választék várta. Megreggeliztek, s aztán Castiel is rendbe szedte magát a fürdőben, de előtte megeskette Deant, hogy nem fog lelépni, s ő ígéretet tett. Mellesleg nem is esett nehezére betartani ezt. 

Miután Cas végzett, már azon morfondíroztak, hogy mi legyen a programjuk ma, mivel fel sem merült bennük, hogy ezek után elváljanak, nem törődve azzal, ez mások számára bármilyen furcsa. Végül közös megegyezéssel a tévénézést választották, az egyik adón, a kedvenc sorozatukból - a Dr. Sexyből - marathont adtak.  
Mikor pedig kiderült, hogy Casnek ebédhez kellene bevásárolnia, mert észre sem vette, hogy alig van otthon neki valami, Dean azonnal felajánlotta a segítségét. Valóban, mintha tényleg "ezer éve" barátok lennének, és ez valahogy egyikőjüknek sem volt fura.

*

(A hipermarketben)

\- Mi az, amit szívesen ennél? - érdeklődött Castiel, majd választ sem várva, hozzá tette - Mert ami engem illet, szívesen ennék Grenadírmarsot.  
\- Geez, az meg milyen kaja? - felelte Dean, némi pikírt hangsúllyal - Sosem ettem még olyat!  
\- Tudod az őseim között több nemzetiségű is akadt, így Magyar vér is folyik az ereimben. A gránátos kocka, azaz a krumplis tészta ott, a magyaroknál egy kedvelt étel. Hidd el szeretni fogod, és ha mégsem, még mindig rendelhetünk pizzát, ami meg persze eredetileg Olasz kaja.  
\- Hmm. Jól hangzik, szerintem kipróbálom. Akkor mondd, mik a hozzávalók,** és hozom máris!

Aztán megvettek hozzá mindent, ami szükséges. Sokat nevettek, mert Dean olykor bolondozott, hol a zöldségek között, hol a gyümölcsöknél (mert Cas szerette, a frissen facsart gyümölcs leveket), kis bogyókkal dobálták meg egymást, (Dean kezdte) úgy szórakoztak, mint két rakoncátlan tizenéves, és mindketten piszkosul élvezték. Szerencsére a biztonsági őrök nem vették észre, hogy mit műveltek.

Hazaérve Cashez, nekiálltak főzni, Dean mindenben segített, egymást kiegészítve mozogtak, mintha mindig is ezt csinálták volna.  
\- És nem lesz valami nasi? - nézett kérlelő kutyaszemekkel Dean.  
\- De lesz. Úgy gondoltam, olyan desszertet csinálok, amit nem kell sütni, hamar kész, és akár tévézés közben is ehetjük: Rumos kókuszgolyó.*** 

*

\- El kell ismernem, a kaja fincsi volt, és laktató! - simogatta a hasát Dean - Elkérhetem majd a receptet? - maga sem tudta miért mondta ezt, de őszintén akarta, hogy Cas papírra vesse neki a gyöngy betűivel.  
\- Oké, majd leírom - mosolygott rá a kék szemű férfi - Jöhet a desszert, és a következő film marathon?  
\- Naná! - vigyorgott vissza Dean, és örült, hogy még tovább élvezheti, ennek a figyelemre méltó pasinak a gondoskodását.

Mire észbe kaptak, újra este lett. Cas szendvicseket készített, és magában azon imádkozott, hogy Dean egyszerűen felejtsen el tőle haza menni. Nem akart egyedül maradni, hogy újra rátörhessen a depresszió. Viszont volt egy olyan megérzése, hogy a másik hasonlóan érezhet. Így csak hagyta: történjenek a dolgok maguktól.

Magától értetődően adott Deannek egy rozogább, de kényelmes pólót éjszakára, épp olyat, amilyet ő maga is szokott viselni, mikor pedig kiderült, hogy olyan eső, és szélvihar támadt kinn, akkor Cas erre hivatkozva jelentette ki: nem engedheti el Deant ilyen ítélet időben. 

Így hát együtt aludtak, bár előtte a zöld szemű férfi felajánlotta, szívesen alszik a kanapén, de ahogy Cas bánatos szemeket meresztett rá, nem mondhatott nemet a felkínált hálótárs "szerepre", és elfogadta azt. 

Később kiderült, ez nem is volt annyira elborult ötlet, mivel az éjszaka mindketten többször is rémálomból riadtak fel. Olyankor mindig megnyugtatták a másikat, egészen addig, míg sikerült bármelyiküknek visszaaludnia. 

Reggel megint szorosan ölelkezve ébredtek. Picit zavarba jöttek ettől, de hamar túl tették magukat ezen. Teljesen természetesnek hatottak még az egymás felé megnyilvánuló kis gesztusaik is, amikor például Dean puszit adott Cas homlokára, vagy éppen Cas volt az, aki vigasztalóan végigsimított Dean arcán.

Így töltötték az egész hétvégét, de közelgett a hétfő, és mindkettejüknek a munkájával kellett foglalatoskodni, ami nem tette őket boldoggá, de számot cseréltek. 

*

Mialatt dolgoztak, többször is küldtek egymásnak SMS-t, s ebből kiderült, hogy mennyire hiányoznak egymásnak. Dean még arra is vetemedett, hogy keressen a neten aranyosan édes cicás képeket, sőt videókat! Tudta, hogy Cas örülni fog neki. Mindketten biztosították egymást, hogy alig várják, hogy újra találkozhassanak.

Dean meg is írta, hogy egy kajáldában fogja várni, s mikor Cas odaért kifejezetten ragyogott. Talán a mosoly tette az arcán, vagy a haján érdekesen áttűnő fény, ami szinte glóriát vont a kék szemű férfi feje köré. S Dean is elmosolyodva gondolta, milyen igaz, a partnere olyan, akár egy angyal, és nemcsak a neve miatt, mert persze, hogy amíg várt, rákeresett erre. 

Mesélnek egymásnak kis, munkahelyi sztorikat, viccelődnek, nevetnek, és esznek. Remekül érzik magukat a másik társaságában, úgyhogy az egész eddigiekből príma kis menetrendet alakítottak ki. Ez így ment zökkenő mentesen két hétig, amikor is kiderült: Deannek nincs állandó lakása, folyton motelekben kell megszállnia. Cas pedig felajánlotta: költözzön be hozzá.

Arra hivatkozott, ha mégsem válna be, mint lakótárs, még mindig választhatja újra a szállókat. Mindketten tudják, hogy ez gyors, de igénylik egymás társaságát. Dean nem is sokat hezitált rajta, hiszen pontosan tisztában volt azzal a ténnyel, ha magára marad, újra inni fog, és elhatalmasodik rajta a magány, és a düh. Szóval elfogadta a felajánlást, ami láthatóan elégedetté, s jókedvűvé varázsolta Cast.

Lakótársként élnek együtt, bár vonzódnak egymáshoz, Dean nem meri megtenni a kezdő lépést, és Cas is elég bátortalan. Így volt ez egészen addig, Cast meg nem támadták, és Dean - magától értetődően - megvédte.

Csak annyi történt, hogy egy bigott homofób belekötött a kék szemű férfibe, gúnyolódott vele, s mikor ő erre nem akart reagálni, akkor kezet emelt rá, de Dean ott termett, és megállította. Mikor pedig kekeckedni kezdett, kénytelen volt elővenni a pisztolyát, és a (hamis) FBI jelvényét, s ez azonnal lehűtötte a fickót. Még néhány burkolt fenyegetés megtette hatását, s a balfasz elkotródott.

Cas persze kiborult, majdnem pánikrohamot kapott, de aztán Dean csókja megállította ezt. (Ekkor történt az is, hogy Dean először nevezte angyalának Cast.) Mindketten meglepődtek, hogy most mi lesz, de túltették magukat az egészen, és visszavonultak a közös lakásukba. Castiel persze kérdezett a pisztolyról, meg a jelvényről, a zöld szemű férfi pedig úgy döntött: nem fog köntörfalazni.

\- Igazából ez a munkám - mondta nyugodt mosollyal az ajkai körül. A kanapén ültek, és még mindig szorosan magához ölelte a remegő másikat, nyugtató köröket dörzsölve a hátára. Cas majdhogynem beleolvadt az érintésébe.  
\- Mi? Hogy ártatlanokat ments meg baljós seggfejektől? - jegyezte meg, árnyalatnyi viccelődő iróniával a hangjában.  
\- Hááát, majdnem - nagyot sóhajtott, mire folytatta - Szörnyekre vadászom.  
\- Szörnyekre?  
\- Igen. Minden rémfilm története, mondhatni igaz. Kivéve: Godzillát, és a Jetit. Azok valóban nem léteznek - próbált viccelődni, a vadász a komoly téma ellenére.  
\- Úgy érted: vámpírokra, vérfarkasokra, szellemekre? - az angyala arcán a hitetlenség mellett a határozott érdeklődés is tükröződött.  
\- Meg démonokra, alakváltókra, alakmásokra, kitsunékra, vetalákra, s mindenféle természetfelettire, ami csak árthat az embereknek - tette hozzá halvány mosollyal, mivel látta, Cas arcán a gyermeki izgalmat.  
\- A barátom egy Superman! - kiáltja lelkesen.  
\- Hát az, azért nem, de minimum egy Batman - szabadkozik Dean.  
\- De igazából nem az FBI-nak dolgozol. Vagy igen? - érdeklődik tágranyílt kék szemekkel Castiel.  
\- Neeem. Igazából nem. De vannak időszakok, mikor büszke vagyok a nem létező szakmámra - mondja, és közben önelégülten mosolyog - Csak ez így megkönnyíti, hogy beszéljek a zsarukkal. Na, és indokolttá teszem a szemükben, hogy miért vagyok velük olykor durván lekezelő. 

Cas vele nevet. Jó őt így látni, bár többször tenné. Ha csak Deantől függ az egész, rajta nem fog múlni. A tekintetük egymásba kapcsolódik.  
\- Mit szólnál, ha azt mondanám: szeretnék neked segíteni, veled dolgozni, vadászni dolgokra.  
\- Hmm. Majd beszélünk erről, - mondja, mert időt kell nyernie - de előbb együnk valamit, és utána kérem a desszertemet.  
A csókja nem hagy kétséget afelől, hogy mit gondol desszertnek.

***

Bár Dean eleinte nem volt annyira lelkes, mint amennyire Cas, de be kellett látnia, hogy az elmúlt számos hetek, hónapok alatt nagyon is hasznát vette az angyalának. Megtanította az alapokra, meg néhány komputeres trükkre - bár, mint kiderült a kék szemű férfi is jó pár ilyet ismer - határozottan remek kis csapatot alkottak. Castiel gyorsan tanult, s nemcsak a közelharcokban, de elsősegély nyújtásban is jeleskedett. Mégis a fő erőssége a háttér kutatás maradt. 

Ha nem akadt semmi meló, akkor vagy edzettek, vagy kivettek maguknak egy-egy szabadnapot, és Cas mindenben szépen haladt.  
A zöld szemű férfi egyre kevesebbszer gondolt a veszteségére, pontosabban, már nem érzett önpusztító vágyat. Néha ugyan depressziós volt, hiszen mind Dean - ahogy Cas is - közeli hozzátartozóját veszítette el, de olyankor mindig ott voltak egymásnak.  
Már szavak nélkül is tudták, mit akar, szeretne a másik. S bár hetek, sőt hónapok teltek el, de még mindig nem jutottak el a behatolós szex szintjére. Az összebújás - főleg, amikor rosszabb napjuk volt, és vigasztalni kellett a másikat - csókokkal vegyítve már nagyon ment, és a kölcsönös kézimunkákban, orális szexben is profi szinten haladtak.  
Barátok lettek, de nemcsak amolyan barátok extrákkal, hanem komoly vonzalom, kötelék épült ki köztük, még ha erről nem is beszéltek, azért mindketten tisztában voltak ezzel a ténnyel. 

Egyszer aztán a szorgalmas kis angyala halvány nyomot fedezett fel, hogy barátja, és társa öccse, talán még életben lehet, ami felkavarta Deant.  
\- Ez biztos?  
\- Tudod, hogy semmi sem biztos, mindaddig, amíg nem járunk utána... de hidd el, többször ellenőriztem, és érdemes lenne kinyomozni. Nem is említettem volna, ha nem adna egy halvány esélyt, ami talán a végső bizonyosság. Emlékszel arra, amikor arról meséltél, hogy milyen elbaszott egy pancser csinálta az öcséd sírkövét? Mi van, ha a hibák a nevében szándékosak?  
\- Igen, emlékszem rá... az az idióta! - Dean még most is dühöt érzett, mikor erre gondolt, aztán morfondírozva nézett Cas arcára - Gondolod, hogy ez tényleg egy jel? Mert ha igen, ki kellene ásnunk a sírját...

Cas tudta, hogy mire gondol a másik. Ha tévedne, az olyan lelki fájdalmat okozhatna barátjának, feltépve az összes eddig begyógyult sebét, hogy talán ellökné magától Castielt is, és visszasüllyedne az önpusztító életmódjába. 

\- Nézd - jegyezte meg óvatos, halk hangon -, ha nem lenne remény, ezt meg sem említem neked soha, és ki sem kell ásnunk a sírt.  
\- Hogy-hogy?  
\- Van egy régi osztálytársam, aki helyszínelőként dolgozik - mialatt ezt mondja, a személyes terébe lép szorosan a barátjának, és átölelve, egy rövid csókba húzza, majd folytatja - Tartozik nekem némi szívességgel, így kölcsön adhat egy radarhoz hasonló műszert, ami megmutatja: vannak-e csontok a sírban.  
Dean szenvedélyes csókot vált az ő angyalával. Ölelése közben érződik rajta a remegés, és ezt valószínűleg nemcsak a vágy okozza, hanem egyfajta megkönnyebbült remény is.

***

Órák múlva együtt vannak a temetőben, és már a sír szkennelésén is túl.  
\- Istenem! Hála az égnek! Nincsenek maradványok, a sír üres!  
Dean megkönnyebbülten nevet, s magához öleli egész testében reszketve Castielt, és aztán hirtelen sírni kezd. Cas tartja, amíg a testét rázza a zokogás.  
\- Hé, meg fogjuk találni! Minden rendben lesz! - mormogja a fülébe vigasztalóan, miközben szorosan öleli, majd nyugtatóan dörzsöli a hátát.  
Aztán felcserélődnek a szerepek, amikor Castiel is meglátogatja a közelben a barátja sírját, ott, ahol először találkoztak. Szerencsére Cas nem borul ki.  
\- Még mindig fáj, a halála - suttogja Deannek -, de már közel sem olyan éles, és marcangoló ez a fájdalom. Ezt pedig Neked köszönhetem. 

A vadász megszorítja Cas vállát, és egy apró csókot lehel a halántékára, amire válaszul a kék szemű férfi, csak bólint, és kéri, hogy menjenek. Ujjaikat egymásba kulcsolva távoznak a helyszínről Dean impalájáig.

*

\- Vajon mi vehette rá Sammyt, hogy így tűnjön el? Valami bajba keveredett? - töprengett hangosan Dean.  
\- Elképzelhető, ha még téged sem avatott be a dologba - erősítette meg Castiel.  
\- De semmit nem tudok elképzelni. Kettőnk közül leginkább én voltam az, aki bajba keveredett, nem pedig ő.  
\- Egy ideig nem találkoztatok, nem tudhatod mi történt vele, vagy mi késztette erre az egészre. Biztos csak védeni akart.  
\- Igen, tudom, de akkor is. Tudhatta volna, hogy mit okoz ezzel. Én majdnem...

Nem is kellett befejeznie. Castiel pontosan tudta, hogy mire céloz.  
\- Nem! - kiáltott fel hirtelen - Ezt soha nem teheted meg! Te ennél százszor erősebb vagy!  
\- És nem is tettem meg... miattad. Tudod?

Csak most mesélt aztán először, hogy mire készült, mielőtt meghallotta Cas zokogását ott, és akkor. Castiel megrendülten hallgatta, és közben ölelte Deant, hogy ezzel is éreztesse: mennyire támogatja, mellette áll, és szereti.

Már nem tudni melyikük kezdeményezte ezek után a szenvedélyes csókot, de az ezt követő smink szexben**** mindketten teljesen benne voltak.

*** 

A Sammy utáni kitartó kutatás eredményes volt. Kiderült, hogy egy maffia főnök ellen kellett a fiatal Winchesternek tanúskodnia, és így tüntették el a nyomait. Sam meg volt róla győződve, hogy a sírkövön a nevén ejtett hibákból a bátyja tudni fogja, hogy az egész nem lehet igaz. Mikor aztán személyesen találkoznak - végre -, és megtudja véletlen az igazat, s ez egy kicsit felzaklatja. Szerencsére, mellette van az élettársa Gabriel, aki eddig is vigyázott rá. 

Dean beolvasztatja az arany töltényt, és egy-egy fél, szív alakú medált készíttet belőle Casnek, és magának, majd ezek után, rövid idő múlva tervezik, hogy össze is házasodnak, mert, hogy ők egymás jobbik felei, s kiegészítik a másikat. Sam gratulál nekik, és megkérdezi, mit szólna egy kettős esküvőhöz, mivel egy ideje már fontolgatta, hogy véglegesíti a viszonyát Gabriellel. Dean boldogan beleegyezik, miután Casnek is elújságolta a hírt, s természetesen a párja mindenben támogatja. 

Mind a négyen boldogan élnek ezután, egymás szomszédságában, mivel a hányatott életük után megérdemelnek némi nyugalmat... egészen addig, míg a közelükben furcsa esetek nem történnek, s a Winchester tesók a párjaikkal nyomozni nem kezdenek.  
Csakhogy azok az esetek már másik történetek.

\--- The end ---

***---***  
09.18.2019. 16:54 Wednesday - Destiel Day

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszett a történet, légyszí' nyomj egy kudost. :)  
\---  
A ficben előforduló, csillagozott kifejezések magyarázatai:  
* Queen szám a "The Show Must Go On" - azaz a shownak folytatódnia kell, vagyis élnie kell mindenkinek tovább az életét, Deannek is.  
** krumplis tészta recept a végére  
*** kókusz golyó recept a végére  
**** smink szex - itt olyan szexet jelöl, amit leginkább a dörzsi szexhez (frottage) lehet hasonlítani. Smink szex általában akkor van, mikor a szerelmesek összevesznek, és később kibékülve szexelnek. Most és itt, egyfajta vigaszt nyújtó szex, és még mindig nem behatolós.  
\---  
Továbbá, az ígért receptek:  
Grenadírmars - Gránátos kocka, avagy a közönséges Krumplis tészta elkészítése:  
Hozzávalók: (4 adag)  
5 db (nagyobb) burgonya  
25 dkg fodros kocka tészta (de más tésztából is finom, pl. metélt tésztából)  
0.5 evőkanál (ek) napraforgó étolaj (a tészta vízébe, hogy ne ragadjon össze)  
só ízlés szerint  
2 ek mangalica (vagy disznó) zsír  
1 db közepes méretű vöröshagyma, reszelve  
bors ízlés szerint  
3 teáskanál (tk) (csemege) fűszerpaprika  
4 ek tejföl (ki hagyható)  
4 db közepes csemege uborka  
Elkészítés:  
1\. A burgonyát (hámozatlan) egy kis lábosba tesszük, felöntjük annyi vízzel, hogy ellepje, és puhára főzzük. Ha késznek ítéljük, tegyük jéghideg vízbe, így könnyebben tudjuk lehúzni a héját.  
2\. Egy közepes lábosban vizet forralunk, sózzuk (miután felforrt), hozzáadjuk a kevés olajat, majd tíz perc alatt kifőzzük benne a tésztát. Ha kész, leszűrjük, a főzővízből pedig félre rakunk egy keveset. (kb. 2dl-t)  
3\. A meghámozott burgonyát krumplinyomón átnyomjuk (ha darabosabban szeretjük, akkor használjunk krumplitörőt).  
4\. Egy nagy serpenyőben felhevítjük a mangalica zsírt, majd rádobjuk a finomra reszelt (apróra vágott) vöröshagymát, és üvegesre pároljuk. Mérsékeljük a lángot, és megszórjuk fűszerpaprikával.  
5\. Hozzáadjuk az átnyomott burgonyát, ráöntünk 1,5 - 2 dl főzővizet, sózzuk, borsozzuk, és az egészet összekeverjük. Ha nem érezzük elég paprikásnak, szórjuk meg még egy teáskanállal.  
6\. Hozzáadjuk a leszűrt tésztát, és összeforgatjuk a krumplis pürével. Pár percet sütjük az egészet, az alját oda is piríthatjuk egy picit.  
7\. Tejföllel (halmozva a tetején, de enélkül is finom), és (hosszában felvágott) csemegeuborkával tálaljuk.  
(A leírás szerint, a 4 adag elkészítése kb. 700 Ft-ba kerül - NoSalty konyha recept)  
www.nosalty.hu/recept/grenadirmars-azaz-krumplis-teszta 
> 
> Desszert: Kókuszgolyó kezdőknek  
Hozzávalók / 4 adag:  
500 g / 50 dkg kekszmorzsa  
2 dl tej  
2 csomag vaníliás cukor  
3 púpozott ek cukrozatlan kakaópor (ízlés szerint)  
20 dkg vaj (puha)  
15 dkg porcukor  
2 db tojás  
1 csipet só  
10 ml rumaroma  
80 g kókuszreszelék (csak a golyókat kell beleforgatni)  
Elkészítés:  
1\. A száraz hozzávalókat alaposan keverjük össze: darált háztartási keksz, porcukor, vaníliás cukor, kakaópor, pici só.  
2\. A puha vajat morzsoljuk el a kekszes keverékben.  
3\. A rumaromát, a tojásokat, és a tejet adagoljuk hozzá az előző kupachoz.  
4\. Ha jól összedolgoztuk, egy kicsit nehezen kenhető masszát kaptunk. Mehet a hűtőbe, kb. egy órára, amíg megszilárdul benne a vaj.  
5\. Ezek után kezdődhet a pepecselés, golyózgatás. Tetszőleges méretű golyókra készítve, és a kókusz reszelékbe forgatva, kész.  
Pakoljuk tálra, fóliázzuk le, de azonnal is fogyasztható.  
\---  
Ennél egyszerűbb is lehet:  
\- kekszmorzsa  
\- kakaópor (ha kihagyod, akkor a masszád keksz színű lesz)  
\- cukor (előnyösebb a porcukor)  
\- vaj  
\- rumaroma  
\- ha nagyon keverhetetlen: tejporos víz  
\- kókuszreszelék (akár el is hagyható)  
és még így is nyami. :)
> 
> Bon Apetite! - Jó étvágyat! :)


End file.
